completionistfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Galaxy
Introduction Super Mario Galaxy ''is a 3D action-adventure platformer video game designed for the Nintendo Wii console, first released in the year 2007. It is classed as the third ''Mario ''3D platformer, and the sequel or follow-up to ''Super Mario 64 ''and ''Super Mario Sunshine. Unlike the previous two 3D adventure installments for the Mario ''franchise, this game takes place in the deep space. For the most of the game, the levels consist of many small planets and various planetoids, whilst others will contain bigger planets containing a variety of enemies, obstacles, collectibles and mechanics. Upon its release, ''Super Mario Galaxy received some of the highest review scores and appraisals of any Nintendo Wii game to date. Since its release, the game has sold approximately over twelve million copies, making it the eighth best-selling Nintendo Wii game, and thus earning a Nintendo Selects re-release. Super Mario Galaxy received a sequel titled Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''which was released for the Nintendo Wii in 2010. For a more detailed overview on ''Super Mario Galaxy, refer to the Mario Wiki article. 100% Requirements * Collecting all 121 Power Stars as Mario * Collecting all 121 Power Stars as Luigi ** Marks a total of 242 Power Stars to collect Unlockables Domes Domes are scattered around the hub area of Rosalina's Comet Observatory and act as Mario or Luigis main access to various galaxies. Each dome contains 5 seperate galaxies, with the final Garden dome as a exception with only 4 galaxies. Each dome, with the exception of the Garden dome, houses a Grand Star. In order to unlock each dome, the player must obtain the Grand Star that is obtainable from the previous dome. It is only required to unlock up to the Engine Room dome to complete the main game. Details regarding unlocking each dome are as follows: Galaxies Galaxies serve as the various explorable worlds of the game, housing at least one Power Star per galaxy and sometimes housing a Grand Star. The player must complete missions in these galaxies in order to get the Power Stars and Grand Stars. Most galaxies are accessible through domes, however there are a few galaxies that are accessible through other means; like hungry lumas, the gate, the planet of trials, and through Rosalina herself. Details regarding unlocking each galaxy are as follows: Terrace Galaxies that can be accessed through the Terrace dome. Fountain Galaxies that can be accessed through the Fountain dome. Kitchen Galaxies accessed through the Kitchen dome. Bedroom Galaxies accessed through the Bedroom dome. Engine Room Galaxies accessed through the Engine Room dome. Garden Galaxies accessed through the Garden dome. Hungry Lumas These galaxies are unlocked by feeding Star Bits to a Hungry Luma, who then transforms into a galaxy. There is one Hungry Luma per dome, and one extra that resides outside the Gate. Gate The gate serves as the entryway to the special Gateway Galaxy. The player originally visits this galaxy during the opening to get the first Grand Star within the level Grand Star Rescue, but you cannot re-visit this galaxy until much later in the game. The gate is located on a small island on the Comet Observatory, accessible via a warp pod or the Red Star power-up if unlocked. Rosalina Upon meeting the requirements, the player will be able to visit the last galaxy in the game for the final battle against Bowser by speaking to Rosalina at the front of the Comet Observatory. Planet of Trials The Planet of Trials is a secret planet on the Comet Observatory that is unlockable by finding and collecting the three secret Green Power Stars. This planet houses three difficult galaxies as trials, and then a secret fourth galaxy once the player has collected 120 Power Stars as both Mario and Luigi and then beaten Bowser. The Planet of Trials can be accessed via a Green Launch Star surrounded by three Green Lumas near the Terrace dome once unlocked. The Library and Rosalina's Storybook Rosalina's Storybook is a event that is unlockable where Rosalina retells her story to both Mario and the Lumas through the fashion of a children's storybook. There are a total of 9 chapters to unlock for Rosalina's Storybook, and are accessible via the Library once the third Grand Star is collected in The Fiery Stronghold. The Library can be found to the right of Rosalina once the Kitchen section of the Comet Observatory is lit up. As the player progresses through the game and collects Power Stars, each chapter is unlocked in order and the player is notified when a new chapter is available. If there are no new chapters available and the player visits the Library, the player is able to re-read unlocked chapters by interacting with the storybook on the table. Viewing Rosalina's Storybook doesn't count towards 100% completion, and simply just serves to provide backstory behind Rosalina, the Comet Observatory, and the Lumas. Chapters Available * Chapter 1: The Celestial Duo * Chapter 2: Star Bits * Chapter 3: The Comet * Chapter 4: The Dream * Chapter 5: Home * Chapter 6: Friends * Chapter 7: The Telescope * Chapter 8: The Wish * Final Chapter: Family Comet Observatory Changes As the player progresses through the game, the Comet Observatory will undergo several changes depending on the progress of the player. The changes don't necessarily effect the game file's 100% completion status, but if the player is aiming for a 100% file all of these changes will undergo during the game regardless. Prankster Comets Prankster Comets are special Power Star missions where the player must complete a similar replica of a previous level with a added challenge. Prankster Comics are unlocked and start appearing at 13x Power Star(s) collected. Once a Prankster Comet appears on a galaxy, the player will be unable to do any normal Power Star missions on that galaxy until the Prankster Comet mission is complete. The alternative is to pay Lumacomete 20x Star Bit(s) to shuffle the spawned Prankster Comets to different galaxies if necessary, however to achieve 100% completion the player must complete every Prankster Comet challenge regardless for the 121x Power Star(s) count. Each main galaxy containing three normal Power Stars always have one Prankster Comet mission to complete. The variety of Prankster Comets can be seen below: 'Purple Comets' To unlock the availability of Purple Comets for every main galaxy, the player must complete the main story by beating The Fate of the Universe for the first time. Afterwards, you will gain access to 17 more missions which are Purple Comet missions. The main goal of a Purple Comet mission is to collect 100 purple coins, sometimes within an allocated time limit. This serves as a additional Prankster Comet per galaxy, making all 17 main galaxies have two Prankster Comet missions per galaxy. Luigi as a Playable Character To unlock Luigi as a playable character, the player must first collect all available 120 Power Stars as Mario and then beat The Fate of the Universe a second time. The player will then have the option to restart the game as Luigi on the same file, making it possible to achieve 242 Power Stars per file. Not much in terms of content is different on a Luigi playthrough, however there are some gameplay differences. Luigi runs faster compared to Mario and is also able to jump higher than Mario, however Luigi is unable to gain as much traction as Mario can. Luigi cannot breathe as long as Mario can underwater, and the regeneration time of Luigi's spin attack is slightly longer compared to Mario's. Cosmic Comet missions have increased difficulty, as you must race a Cosmic Luigi rather than a Cosmic Mario. The Luigi rescued in the game remains as a Luigi, meaning that there exists two Luigis in the game. Some lines of dialog and mission titles are altered from 'Mario' to 'Luigi' as well. Additionally, rather than receiving 5 1-Up Mushrooms from Peach's letter, Luigi receives a boosted 20 1-Up Mushrooms, although the letter is still addressed to Mario. If Luigi's lives counter is too high, Luigi will only receive the regular 5 1-Up Mushrooms. Additional Ending Cutscene After the player beats The Fate of the Universe a second time after collecting 120 Power Stars with either Mario or Luigi, the player will receive a bonus ending cutscene where Rosalina stands upon the Gateway Galaxy facing the player, thanking them and stating that she will always watch over the player. Rosalina returns to the Comet Observatory to travel away, leaving a derelict Starshroom housing a small baby apricot Luma in Gateway Galaxy. This is a reference towards Rosalina's Storybook, as the girl mentioned in the story travels with a apricot Luma with a Starshroom. This cutscene will be viewed twice on the path for 100% completion; once as Mario, and the other as Luigi. Coconuts to Watermelons If the player collects a maximum of 9999 Star Bits, all coconuts seen throughout the game will instead be watermelons. The watermelons function exactly as the original coconuts do, and serve only as a cosmetic secret to reward the player for collecting the maximum amount of Star Bits. This does not count towards 100% completion. Wii Message Board Letters Mailtoad will send several letters to the Wii Message Board whilst you are playing the game. Mailtoad will send a letter if one of the following requirements are met: * If Luigi needs to be rescued after initally rescuing him in Ghostly Galaxy, Mailtoad will send a piece of mail asking for the player's character to help (Mario or Luigi). * If the player completes a Luigi rescue mission, Mailtoad will send a thank-you letter to the board for saving Luigi. You will also receive a letter from the Super Mario Galaxy staff upon collecting the 121st Power Star in the Grand Finale Galaxy. Speak to Mailtoad before collecting the star and he'll send the letter to the message board. The letter will contain a attached picture depending on what character you are playing as. Power & Grand Star Checklist Super Mario Galaxy contains a total of 41 galaxies with 121 missions available per character. Galaxies vary between miniature galaxies with only 1 Power Star or Grand Star mission available (with the two exceptions of Buoy Base Galaxy and Gateway Galaxy), and the main galaxies with 3 normal Power Star missions, 2 Prankster Comet missions, and 1 secret star mission (with two additional exceptions of Battlerock Galaxy and Dusty Dune Galaxy both having 1 additional secret star each). This checklist serves as something to refer to upon aiming for the 121 Power Stars. This checklist is available when viewing the Comet Observatory map screen. The player must complete this checklist twice; once as Mario, and once as Luigi, to achieve 100% completion. The fourth page of the Star List simply contains your record times for missions that were under some sort of time limit. This page does not count towards 100% completion at all, and simply exists as a place to keep track of player records. Secret Star Guide Super Mario Galaxy contains a total of 21 hidden Power Stars, 17 of which being regular Power Stars, 3 Green Power Stars, and 1 Red Power Star. Upon completed the main mission(s) of a galaxy, the game will reveal what mission of that galaxy is hiding a secret star. The player must search for these hidden stars without any pointers. This guide serves to help players locate any secret star they may be having trouble with. Video Guides Here are video guides of Super Mario Galaxy players finding the secret Power Stars. References Most information & screenshots courtesy of the Mario Wiki Secret Star video guides credited to YouTuber Overhazard__FORCETOC__ Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Guides Category:Nintendo Wii U